


Desperate To Please You

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Series: A Daddy And His Blue Haired Baby Boy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Baby Leo, Blow Jobs, CG/L, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Desperation, Desperation Play, Diapers, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Omorashi, Onesies, Pacifiers, Piss, Piss Play, Smut, Sub Leo, Watersports, Wetting, daddy lynx, dom lynx, he's not in his headspace though, sexual age play, training potties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: Lynx is an edgy looking Dom/daddy with a submissive baby named Leo. Leo gets home from work one day to find Lynx on his couch waiting for him to get home. Leo is desperate though and Lynx absolutely loves it.Last warning: This fic contains completely consensual sexual age play. I know sexual age play bothers some people so don't read it please if it bothers you.





	Desperate To Please You

Leo walks into his apartment, exhausted from work and desperate for the toilet from hours of not being able to use the restroom. He squirms a bit as he walks in, shocked to see his boyfriend laying on his couch while watching tv. "Why are you here?" Leo asks, shutting the front door. Lynx sits up and smirks. "Are you not happy to see me?" He asks. Leo shakes his head. "Just tired. You have a much nicer place then me but you always insist on being here, even when I'm not home." He says. Lynx frowns and gets up. He hugs the shorter man. "My house is too big and empty. I get so lonely there. It's nice and cozy here. I like it because it reminds me of you when you aren't around." He says and kisses his cheek. Leo smiles shyly and gently hugs back. "You're such a dork under your tough exterior." He says. It's true. Lynx does not seem like the kind of guy that would be such a romantic. He has long black hair, grey eyes, a face full of piercings, tattoos covering his pale skin, large hipster frame glasses, and he's also freakishly tall. 6'7 to be exact. Leo is much more soft looking. He has blue quaffed hair, a black lip ring, bright wide blue eyes, and smooth pale, but not as pale as Lynx, skin. He's 6'0 tall but incredibly scrawny unlike his well built boyfriend. Lynx kisses his lips and the stress from Leo's day at work melts away. Lynx always seems to be able to get him to relax.

He gets a bit too relaxed though and his bladder decides to remind him of how full it is by deciding to leak into his light blue panties that Lynx bought for him. He squeaks and pulls away, grabbing his crotch with his hand. "Awe, does my little boy need to go potty?" Lynx says with a smirk, gently running his fingers over the shorter man's bladder. Leo whimpers and squirms, nodding. His bladder is quite small and weak. He's honestly shocked he was able to hold for this long without leaking sooner. Lynx picks him up easily, cradling him and carrying him to his bedroom. "Wanna go potty, daddy." He whimpers as he gets set on the bed. "Little boys don't use the normal potty, baby." Lynx says. "Training potty, diapers, or pull ups?" Lynx asks. Leo thinks about it for a second. If he chooses the pull ups or diapers he'll need changed right away anyway. "Training potty, please hurry daddy. Don't wanna have an accident.." He squirms, holding his crotch tightly.

Lynx grabs the pastel pink training potty from his closet. It has little kitty paw prints all over the outer part of it. Lynx helps Leo off the bed. He kneels on the floor and Lynx wraps his arms around him from behind, looking over his shoulder. He unbuttons and unzips the blue haired boys pant and pulls out his smaller than average cock. He aims it towards the plastic potty. "You can go now, baby." Lynx whispers into his ear. Leo doesn't need to be told twice. He starts to empty his bladder, moaning quietly as he does. Lynx whispers quiet praises into his ear as he goes. Leo leans against the large man's chest. It feels so good to let go. Once he's done, Lynx tucks him back into his pants and helps him stand up. Leo sits on the bed and watches Lynx pick up the potty and take it to the bathroom to empty it and clean it out. He quickly notices the large bulge in Lynx's pants. Lynx had always had a huge piss fetish. He returns to the room not long after and sets the plastic potty back in the closet. He grabs a thick, fresh nappy, rash cream, and baby powder then walks to Leo.

Lynx puts the diaper on him then changes him into pale blue footie pajamas. It has little paw designs in the bottom of the feet and it has a hood that has a kitty face and ears. He looks adorable. "What does daddy's little baby want to do now?" Lynx coos at him. Leo blushes, staring at the large cock that's tenting Lynx's pants. "Want something to suck on." Leo says, pawing at the bulge. Lynx lets out a low groan, he grabs a pacifier and sticks it in Leo's mouth. "Not right now, baby boy. Maybe later if you're good." He says. Leo sighs but doesn't complain, starting to suck on the pacifier. Lynx carries him to the living room. He sits on the couch with Leo on his lap. Leo wraps his legs around Lynx's waist and tries to subtly grind his crotch against Lynx's. He doesn't feel much because of the thick nappy that's taped around his waist. Leo whimpers. He wants him so badly right now. It would be a shame to let such a perfect boner go to waste. He gets away with the grinding for a while but when he starts to get close Lynx smacks his ass. Leo jumps a bit in shock. "Naughty boy, you didn't get permission first before trying to pleasure yourself." He says. Leo whines. "Please, want you so bad." He says around the pacifier. Lynx shakes his head and pulls Leo off of him, setting him down next to him. He gets up and walks to the kitchen. 

When Lynx comes back, he has two baby bottles full of water. Leo whines, knowing what's coming. Lynx sits back down and pulls Leo into his lap. He starts to have Leo drink the water, holding the bottle for him. It's oddly soothing. By the end of the second bottle, Leo is nearly passed out. 'Perfect.' Lynx smirks to himself. He guides Leo into laying down, his head in his lap. Leo quickly falls asleep with Lynx playing with his hair. Lynx watches some tv while Leo sleeps, patiently waiting for him to wake up. He glances down at him when he starts to hear quiet whimpers and whines. Leo is shifting around and squeezing his thighs together a bit. His cheeks are a bit pink. Lynx smirks. Everything is going perfectly. 

After a couple more minutes of squirming, Leo's eyes open. He gasps and tries to grab his crotch, not being able to get a good grip because of the diaper. The two bottles of water have made their way to his bladder and he feels so full. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Lynx coos at him, ruffling his hair. Leo squirms, whining. "Daddy, I gotta go potty so bad, can I please go?" Leo asks, a bit frantic since his need to go is so strong. Lynx shakes his head. "No, naughty boys need to hold it." Lynx says. Leo blushes deeply and squirms, squeezing his thighs together. Lynx starts to unzip his onesie. "What's your color?" Lynx asks. "Green." Leo says without hesitation. Lynx untapes the sides of the diaper and pulls down the front so he can see Leo's hard little dick. "So cute, just like my baby boy." Lynx says as he gently strokes it with his large hand. Leo lets out a moan, a bit of piss dribbling out of his tip. Lynx continues to gently rub and stroke his little cock. Leo is so desperate to piss and cum. He doesn't know which he wants more. Lynx pulls down his own jeans and boxers. He takes off Leo's pajamas all the way and his diaper and has him sit on his lap, their dicks against each other.

Leo lets out a little moan. "I want you in me." He says. Lynx smirks. "Maybe later." He says and he takes Leo's cock in one hand and his own in the other, he jerks himself off while slowly and teasingly rubbing Leo's cock. He helplessly grinds against lynx's hand, occasionally a bit of piss leaking out onto Lynx's hard dick. After minutes of rubbing and stroking, Leo can feel his orgasm start to build and mix with the feeling of his overfilled bladder. He wants release so bad but he wouldn't dare without Lynx's permission. "I want you to hold it all in until I say so, okay?" He says. Leo nods hesitantly. "Color?" Lynx asks. "G-green but I don't know if I can hold it much longer." Leo says shyly. "Okay, just let go when you're ready then. That goes for cumming and pissing." Lynx says, he kisses Leo's cheek gently. "C-can we please go to my room? I don't want to ruin the couch." He says, blushing. Lynx nods and picks him up, carrying him to his bedroom. Leo grinds his hard dick against Lynx's toned stomach.

Lynx smirks and sets him on the bed so he's laying on his back. They keep a plastic cover under Leo's sheets to protect it from them ruining it. Leo also wets the bed a lot. Leo looks up at Lynx. He's sweaty and his usually fluffy blue hair is dark and stuck to his forehead. He breathes heavily, his cheeks red. Lynx kneels in front of him and pulls Leo's legs apart to give him room to sit closer to him. Leo whimpers and a bit of pee dribbles out of his tip. He really can't hold it much longer. His overfilled bladder is sticking out prominently against his thin body. Lynx licks his lips as he looks at it. He leans his head down and slowly takes Leo into his mouth. Leo lets out a mix between a moan and a whine. "D-daddy nooo, can't hold it. Don't wanna go in your mouth." Leo says, covering his blushing face with his hands. Lynx pulls off. "You can hold it and you will." Lynx says before lowering his face back down and easily taking all of Leo into his mouth while jerking himself off. 

It doesn't take long before Leo is gasping and moaning from pleasure, his bladder throbbing as Lynx sucks. He can feel his orgasm building up. "S-so close...please don't stop." Leo moans loudly, hoping the people in the other apartments can't hear him. Lynx hums and rubs Leo's balls with his spare hand, his other one pleasuring himself. Leo gasps loudly then lets out a loud, moan of relief as he cums into Lynx's mouth. Lynx easily swallows it all. He slowly pulls off. Leo is breathing hard, completely exhausted. His bladder sends a sharp pain through his body. "Oooh..." He moans out, gripping his sensitive little cock. Lynx moans at the sight, cumming onto Leo's milky, pale thighs. "C-can't hold it, daddy." He moans out. 

Lynx slowly sits down on the bed and pulls Leo onto his lap so he's facing him, cum smearing onto him. "Let go, baby. Do it." Lynx growls lowly in his ear. Leo lets out a sigh of relief as he begins to empty his bladder onto himself, Lynx, and his bed. Lynx groans at the warmth and the feeling of his cock already starting to perk up again. Leo buries his face into lynx's chest, being enveloped in warmth and comfort. Lynx's strong, masculine smell mixing with the acidic smell of urine. Leo couldn't be any happier. It takes him about a minute to empty his poor bladder. They're both soaked. Leo pulls away slowly and looks at Lynx, his bright blue eyes mixing with Lynx's dull, grey ones. Leo starts to giggle. "We're all messy now, daddy." Leo says. Lynx smiles and kisses his nose. "I know baby, how about we take a nice shower?" He asks. Leo nods enthusiastically. 

Lynx picks him up and carries him to the bathroom, gently setting him down on the toilet while he turns on the shower for the water to heat up before they get in. Lynx guides the smaller male into the shower and grabs the soap. He washes every part of Leo's body slowly and gently. He lathers the shampoo into his hair and the conditioner afterwards. He quickly washes himself. Afterwards he stands there, hugging his baby boy. "I love you, little one." Lynx says. A smile creeps across Leo's face. "I love you too, daddy." They say standing like that until Leo starts to shift a little, blushing lightly. "Whats wrong, love?" Lynx asks. "Had too much to drink...gotta go again...the warm water isn't helping." Lynx chuckles a bit. "Just go, it all goes down the drain anyway." He says. Leo smiles a bit and closes his eyes as he begins to empty his bladder while hugging his lover. He doesn't know how he managed to find such a perfect boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! After about a year, Lynx and Leo finally return. I love these two boys and have so much inspiration to write more for them right now. I hope you guys like my oc's. They're like my babies. So, do you guys want to see more of them? What do you think of them? Please comment your opinions, I'd really appreciate it. All kudos and especially comments mean the world to me and encourage me to write more. Thanks again for reading! <3


End file.
